Two wrongs make a right?
by BlueAngel132
Summary: Friends? With benefits? What? OP: Jade Summers the sex bomb from Manhattan meets the alluring Sebastian Smythe. Has he met his match? Rated M for lap dances, wet kisses and possible sex scenes. Also language.
1. Authors note

Author's note:

There is a character that isn't in the show. Her name is Jade Summers, and here is an explanation of how she fits in to the story:

Full name; Jade Antoinette Summers

Past; She lived in New York, Manhattan her whole life before moving to Lima Heights the year Sebastian did.

School; McKinnley

Year; Same as Sebastian.

Personality; Flirt, doesn't like commitment. Wild, does not enjoy restrictions, unpredictable.

Appearance; Fair complexion. Long and wavy, reddish-auburn hair. Pretty tall, about 5'8 or 5'7. Pretty thin, but still curvy. Light brown eyes with flecks of hazel.

Also note that in this fic, Sebastian has light, icy blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Jade hurried through the large doors Blaine had described, she was late but she was here. Blaine had asked her to go along with him to Dalton. He wanted to invite the Warblers for his performance of West Side Story at McKinnley.

She was texting, but called out, "Blaine, sorry! I'm here. And I'm hoping that not all the guys that go here are gay."

She looked up to see a group of guys huddled around Blaine, chatting with him. They wore Warbler's jackets and seemed happy to have him back. Jade smiled internally, he looked _at home._

The guys looked up when she entered and laughed at her comment. She grinned at Blaine who had a huge grin on his face.

"No, not all of us are." A tall, big built guy with ash blonde hair said from next to Blaine while shooting her a wink.

She rolled her eyes. The group had broken up and settled around the large room. It had dark wood panelling along the walls and very mature furniture. There were several plush, maroon couches and large rugs.

She went up to Blaine, "So can they come?" she asked him.

"They said they can make it." Blaine smiled. She was happy for him. She let him go off and catch up with some of the boys while she stood and admired the painting and portraits they had on the walls.

"So will we be seeing you performing too?" A voice said from behind her.

She turned and found herself looking at a tall brunette, with extremely piercing blue eyes. He was very, very good looking.

"You will." she said looking straight at him, a cocky tone to her voice.

A smirk played on his lips. "Sebastian Smythe" he introduced himself, putting out his hand.

"Jade Summers" she replied, shaking it.

"Pleasure." he replied, looking into her brown eyes.

There was electricity in the air as their hands touched.

"Blaine has a boyfriend by the way." she said looking at him curiously. She had caught him checking Blaine out but he didn't seem to be gay. Then again, she wouldn't know. When she first joined McKinnley, she had had a huge crush on Blaine. She and Kurt were best friends and she hadn't known about him and Blaine when she admitted to Kurt about her crush on Blaine. They had laughed about it later.

"So?" he replied raising his eyebrows, confused.

"I saw you looking at him earlier." She said, wondering whether he was bi. She didn't really find a difference between people of different sexualities. Unless they were as flamboyant as Kurt of course.

"So you go to McKinnley?" he asked, changing the subject, his voice light and seductive.

"Recently transferred." She replied, thinking he had an adorable dimple. Why were all the best ones gay?

"I just moved to Dalton."

"And into the Warblers?" she asked, surprised. Blaine had told her about their auditioning process.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you're in New Directions?" he asked, his tone changing when he said the show choir's name.

"And I'm guessing you're not a fan?" she retaliated raising an eyebrow, an amused tone to her voice.

"I didn't say that." He said, his expression neutral.

"You didn't have to." she said with a smug smile. Sebastian only smirked in response.

"We can leave now -" Blaine called coming up behind her, "-unless you -" he began to add when he saw the two of them talking.

"-Let's go." she cut him off.

She turned to an amused Sebastian "See you later." she said smiling.

"I hope so." he said with a mysterious smile.

She walked out with Blaine and headed to the parking lot.

"We could have stayed, you know." He said looking at her waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh stop it, you look really creepy." she said and laughed.

"He was cute." He remarked.

"I know a lot of cute guys" she said and winked at him.

He laughed. "Funny."

"I wasn't lying." she said in a sing-song voice.

He shook his head as they got into the car, she was thinking about the gorgeous boy with the blue eyes.

_Was _he gay?

"Who _was _that by the way?" Blaine asked when they were on the road.

"Sebastian Smythe. I think he's gay though." She said with a bemused expression.

"I don't think so. He was into you." He said and Jade laughed at his phrasing.

"He was staring at you from the moment you entered." she said turning to look at him.

"I'm a pretty good looking guy." He said with a haughty smirk.

"I know. A good looking _guy" _She said, emphasizing on the last word.

"Right. So he might be gay then." Blaine said biting his lip.

She laughed.

About two days later. 

She was sitting in the cafe, texting Quinn.

**Where are you? **

_**I'm sorry, running late. I'll be there.**_

She sighed and put her phone away.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing sitting alone in a coffee shop?" she heard a familiar voice ask.

She looked up and saw Sebastian Smythe. She smirked, _such a line._

"Waiting for a friend." she said. He was wearing his Dalton uniform. The blazer fit him exceptionally well. He seemed to be well built. She had to look up at him from where she was sitting. He was pretty tall, at least six feet.

"A boyfriend?" he inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Just a friend. What brings you here?" She asked, smirking.

"Catching up on some school work." he said, gesturing to the bag slung on his shoulder.

"Living up to the prep school pretty boy image huh?" she teased.

He laughed. It was soft and hoarse, she liked it. "I suppose so." he replied in that sexy voice.

Her phone vibrated and she checked it.

_**I'm sorry J. Can't make it. I'll make it up to you.**_

**You better.**

Sighing she turned to look at Sebastian. "I've just been ditched." she admitted, getting up to leave.

"Wait, you're already here. Why not have a cup of coffee with me?" he stopped her with a confident smile.

"I.. Don't think so." She replied turning away. She wasn't sure of him, yet.

"Oh come on," he said sliding into the booth and gesturing opposite him. "What harm can it do? My treat." he said, a taunting tone to his voice.

She was intrigued. "Alright. I have a shot of Courvosier with my coffee." she said, sliding in opposite him.

He raised his eyebrows as he got up. "What a coincidence." he said and left to get the drinks.

She didn't know why she had just agreed to coffee with a boy she hardly knew, but she did it anyway. He sparked curiosity in her. What was his deal?

He returned a few moments later, handing her the scalding coffee.

"Thank you." she smiled taking the cup.

"So why exactly are we doing this?" she asked, sipping from the cup lightly.

"It's just two friends hanging out." he replied, a suspicious glint in his eye.

"So we're friends now?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We could be." he said with a cocky smile. She shook her head, he was confident. She had to give him that.

"Where did you transfer from?" he asked.

"New York." she replied to see a bemused expression cross his features.

"Okay, let's start with, where did you live before you moved here?" he said, resting his elbows on the table and leaning in.

She smiled. "Like I said, New York. Lived in Manhattan for most of my life. My parents sent me here so I could see how it is to live in a 'small town' " she said with air quotes.

"Just how - " "- They used to when they were younger?" he finished her sentence.

"Exactly." She grimaced. "So here I am in _public school._"

"And she calls _me _the prep" he smiled and she grinned.

"What about you Smythe? What's your story?" She said gesturing to him with her cup.

"I moved here from Paris about two years ago."

"Oh where in?" she interrupted, a tone of interest. Her eyes lit up when she said that.

"Beauborg." he replied with a perfect accent.

"I vacation in Champ Elysees. Unless my parents are feeling tropical, that is." she told him.

"Do you like it there?" he asked, seeming genuinely interested.

"It's beautiful in Spring. I'm sorry I interrupted, go on." she said biting her lip. He was attracted to that, it was so seductive, even though it was an innocent move.

"It's alright. That's basically it. I lived in L.A for a while and then moved here because of my father's job." he finished

"Quite a change isn't it?" she smiled sympathetically.

"Definitely." he nodded, glad she understood.

"So I joined Dalton, I was unaware Lima Heights had any decent schools actually." she laughed, rolling her eyes.

He grinned, "Auditioned, got into the Warblers and met a beautiful girl in a coffee shop I was unaware carried any decent coffee."

"You Sebastian Smythe, are a snob." she said leaning into the table slightly.

He enjoyed the way his name sounded coming from her lips.

"From what I've heard, you aren't exactly Plain Jane." he replied, leaning in as well.

"Damn straight." she winked and sat back as he laughed.

"You're intriguing Jade Summers." The way her name rolled in his mouth was very attractive.

"I've never been called that before." she said sipping her coffee.

"Surprising." he remarked, taking a sip of his own.

"So do you do anything other than sing and ask girls you don't know to coffee?" she asked with a smile

"Hey, that's unfair. We had met before." he defended

"Barely."

"I'm on the lacrosse team." He said with a grin.

"Of course you are." She said shaking her head.

"What?" he asked confused. His brows furrowed. She thought he looked adorable.

"Definitely a prep school snob." She said looking at him with an amused expression.

He sighed dramatically. "Are _you _into any sports I can use to label you with?" he teased

She laughed, it was a tinkling musical laugh. He liked it.

"There's Glee club. And I used to be in the dance club in my old school."

"A performer." he smiled.

"Always have been. You know the parents who try to bring up overachievers." she said rolling her eyes.

"Ah, yes. I know them well. Piano lessons -"

"Vocal classes"

"Ballet classes" he cringed and she began to laugh.

"Are you serious?" she asked still shaking with laughter.

"Unfortunately I am." he said with a grimace. " I have the photos, and the perfect poise to prove it."

"Now the negatives I would _love _to see." she said with a devious smile.

"Too bad. They're hidden. I have to remember to _burn _them sometime soon." he said shaking his head.

"Please don't." she said wiping tears from the corner of her eyes.

He smiled and looked across the beautiful girl with the musical laugh. He was enchanted by the way her eyes shone when she smiled, and the bounce to her wavy hair when she moved.

She checked her phone for the time, "Well it's been interesting, and I'd go so far as to say fun Smythe. But I've gotta go." She said looking up at him.

"Yeah, it's definitely been fun." He smiled up at her "Do you need a ride?" he offered,

"I'm good, thanks." She said standing up and sliding out of the booth. He got up too.

He was taller than her by about an inch. They stood across each other, but not very far apart.

He noticed her high cheekbones, and almond shaped eyes. Her eyes. They were very captivating, he was entranced by their depth. She was a striking girl.

She looked into his sky blue eyes, they were so mesmerized by them. Standing so close to him she noticed his defined jaw and it made something in her stir.

"Goodbye Smythe." she said softly, her voice enticing him.

"See you again?" he asked with a confident smile.

"Maybe you will." she smirked and turned, walking to the door.

He watched her walk away, the sway of her hips enamoring.

She was different.


	3. Chapter 2  Night out

**Here it is! Chapter 2, finally. I apologize for the long break, but hopefully the length of the chapter and the contents will make up for it. :)  
>Thanks so much to <strong> Jessie. Matt. Kyle. Ethan. Andy **for the nice review! And all you awesome people who added my story to your favourites and story alerts. It means a lot. Hope you enjoy this one. Please leave a review/ feedback of your thoughts. :) x  
>~ Sade <strong>

English was going by tediously slowly. She watched the hands of the clock drag on, as if taunting her.

Her mind was on other things. For one, the cocky brunette she had ran into at the coffee shop. _Sebastian Smythe. _He was something alright, unlike the pretty boys at Dalton, or the wannabe 'bad boys' at McKinnley. The way he looked at her, it made something inside of her warm. It had been a while since she had felt like that. She liked his smooth, velvet voice, the way it drawled on.

She looked up at the balding, middle aged scrooge who was droning on and on. He had a military stance, and was parading around the room. The bell finally rang, jolting her out of her reverie. She sat up and stuffed her books into her bag.

Getting up ahead of most who were still jotting down notes, she walked out of the classroom, trying to focus on the days plans.

Quinn, Kurt and her were going out to shop for Quinn's aunt's wedding. It was their friday ritual. They were going to stop by the coffee shop before though, she idly wondered if she'd see a particular Warbler again.

She watched Kurt and Mercedes discuss what appeared to be a very serious topic. Rolling her eyes, Jade walked up to them. Mercedes and her Sam drama were far too boring. Jade was used to a more exciting life.

Back at Manhattan, she and her girl friends used to be out all night. Granted she used to come back wasted, and the rest of the day was spent recovering from hangovers, but at least it was fun.  
>Spontaneous trips to Brazil, Paris and so much more. She sighed remembering the view from the Eiffel tower. This small town was unbelievably boring. She didn't even know if they had any decent clubs.<p>

Her parents didn't really get in her way, for that they would have to be home once in a while. They were usually traveling on business trips. Oh yes, she was _that _kid, the spoilt rich kid who did whatever she wanted. Or she used to be anyway, the past two years had changed her. Slowly on the road to recovery, she was healing. When she was with Sebastian, she felt an old spark in her. It was the feeling of risk, of danger, a feeling she thought she had left behind.

She saw her gay best friend shoving books rather testily into his locker after Mercedes walked away.

"Hey, how was Hamlet? Or Shakespeare, whatever!" Kurt asked with a wave of his hands. "You will not believe Sam! He says he wants her back now. I honestly don't know what's going on with them." He squeaked animatedly.

"Yeah Kurt, tragedy. She can't decide between the homeless one or the weight lifter." She said, rolling her eyes. _Bitch. _A voice inside of her whispered.

"And why are you in _the mood_ today?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow, slightly pouting. She smiled internally, such a diva.

"Parents. But lets not discuss my family issues." She smiled hollowly. She had seen them in the morning, and attempted conversation. They shut her out with stoic answers as they always did.

"Fair enough. I was thinking Mark Jacobs for me, and we can check out Sacs for the two of you. Barney's has sunk to the level of Blooming dales, we _cannot _be caught in there." He said theatrically, she laughed.

"Oh heavens no! The shame!" she replied with a faux expression of disgust.  
>"It saddens me that you do not understand the importance of these conquests." Kurt said shaking his head.<p>

"And I'm glad you do darling, because we would be like lost sheep. Aching for their gay shepherd to lead them to the fine pastures of couture."  
>Rolling his eyes, he said "And <em>I'm <em>the dramatic one."

"That you cannot deny." She said linking her arm to his and marching to Quinn's locker.

"Are you two ready?" Quinn asked touching up her makeup in her locker mirror.

"Yup, but first I need my caffeine." Kurt reminded her. She just noticed his outfit, it was remarkably toned down, compared to his usual choice. He wore a large grey sweater over dark wash jeans, and ankle boots. He tugged on his sweater and they made their way to the parking lot. They were going in Jade's car.

She lead the way to a bright red Range Rover, a birthday gift from her parents. It was anything but subtle.

They reached the cafe in ten minutes thanks to Jade's tendency to barely cover the speed limit. Grateful that they had reached, Kurt staggered out and fixed his hair.

"I'm driving to the mall." Quinn stated, glad to be on solid ground.

They followed an amused Jade into the little cafe as Kurt whispered to Quinn, _"Do you think they have speed limits in New York? I'll be taking the subway if everybody drives like that!"_

Quinn laughed and they entered, searching for a seat while Jade went to order their coffee.

Jade struggled to juggle the three cups as she turned, nearly bumping into somebody. "Sorry." She apologized quickly, looking up, to see a Dalton blazer. She smirked, looking up to an amused Sebastian.

"And so we meet again." He grinned, taking a cup from her.

"Yeah, you spend a lot of time here?" she asked, glad to see him even though she wasn't completely sure why. He was cocky and presumably gay. She shouldn't have been so glad to run into him, and her stomach definitely shouldn't have been feeling a particular fluttering.

He looked at the beautiful girl with the sparkling eyes. She didn't look particularly pleased to see him, even though she seemed it at first. It was almost like she was contradicting herself with each moment.

"Lately I have been." he answered, unable to resist gazing into her eyes.

"More school work?" she smirked, looking into his watery blue eyes.

"Partially."

"Alright, well thanks for the help. I'll take that." She said, reaching over with full hands.

"Where's your table?" he smirked holding the cup out of her reach, and she rolled her eyes. She began to lead the way to a table where she could see the back of Quinn's head.

Kurt saw them walking up to their table and Jade watched his expression change into one of hostility. Her brows furrowed, what was his problem?

"Oh." Sebastian said, with an expression she could only call the '_bitch face' _ after having watched Santana do it several times.

"What?" she asked sharply.

"I know your friend. Kurt." He said, and she could have sworn she saw a look of worry in his eyes, before returning to the attitude. The dislike was evident in his face.

"And?"

"He doesn't exactly like me." He replied, and she wondered whether he meant it as just a friend, or more. There was no bitterness, or scorn to his voice, just simple dislike.

"Why?" she said, they were almost to the table.

Sebastian only smirked in response.

"Hey guys, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, this is Quinn." She said, gesturing to the both of them. "And apparently you two know each other." She said, turning to Kurt. She heard the bluntness in her own voice.

"Pleasure to meet you." Sebastian said in his velvet voice, smiling at Quinn, and she flushed. "Likewise." She replied shaking his hand. She was still smiling as she took her cup and sipped from it. Jade felt uncomfortable watching, she looked to Kurt instead. It was frustrating when both genders were a threat.

_A threat to whom? You? You aren't even dating him. He's probably gay. _A voice in her head said. She cleared her head, she was being ridiculous.

"Hello." Kurt said coldly. "Hi Kurt, how's Blaine doing?" Sebastian asked with a charming smile, his tone superior.

"He's great." Kurt said shortly, sipping from his cup. Jade raised her eyebrows, what the hell was going on?

"May I borrow you for a second?" Sebastian asked, turning to Jade. Giving up on Kurt, she walked away from the table with him.

"I've gotta go, but I was hoping I could see you tonight?" He asked with his signature smirk.

"Where?" She replied, curious.

"Casanova. It's one of the few clubs this place has." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Where is it?" She asked, excited for a night out.

"How about I pick you up?" He replied, answering a question with another. She debated internally whether that would be a good idea, and finally gave in.

"Sure." She replied.

"Could I have your number?" He asked, and she saw a hint of worry pass his features again. It was almost like he was nervous.

She took out a pen from her bag, and grabbed a napkin from a table and jotted down her number and address on it.

She watched him fold it up and tuck it into his pocket. "How about I pick you up at about eight?" He asked, regaining his cocky demeanor.

"Sounds good." She said, wondering if it was a date. Most people didn't exactly go to clubs for their first dates. Then again, they weren't most people.

"It's a date." He confirmed, and she felt her stomach do flips. He was exuberant, she had agreed to go with him. There was the matter of explaining a certain situation, but that would have to come later. He didn't want her to judge him for certain things going on.

"See you later then, Smythe." She said turning and returning back to the table. He watched her for the first few seconds, like the first time, before leaving.

She walked back to the table, feeling very light. She wasn't sure what was going on, she hadn't felt like this about a guy in years. He guy exuded an air of confidence and risk.

"What did he want?'' Kurt asked, annoyance clouding his tone.

''He asked me to go out tonight. And what is your _deal_?'' she asked, tired of his attitude.

"Blaine and I saw him here last week.'' Was all he said, before glaring at the table.

''And?'' Quinn asked, confused.

''And they seem to get along _very_ well.'' Kurt said irritated.

''I don't think you have much to worry about. He asked Jade out didn't he?'' Quinn reasoned out, but Jade herself wasn't too sure about him.

''He obviously meant as friends, or maybe he goes both ways, who knows?'' he replied looking at a perplexed Jade.

''Uh.. Yeah.'' was all she managed before standing up.

''We should go.'' She said, her thoughts a mess. Was he only platonically insterested in her? That wouldn't explain his statement though. But it would explain what she saw at Dalton. When she walked in, she saw him watching Blaine, in an almost scrutinizing manner. And then Kurt's attitude. Maybe he was actually just interested in Blaine and trying to get to know him through her.

She forgot about it soon enough as the three of them lapsed into conversations about fabrics and shoes.

They checked out Sacs, and found Quinn a baby pink gown with an empire waist and ruffles. It went wonderfully with her barbie blonde hair and sleek figure.

Quinn also helped Jade pick up a dress for the night as well. It was a black piece, with a tight bodice and ruffles for the skirt. It was mid-thigh length. Kurt bought himself a suit and some new shoes just for kicks.

Content with their purchases, they decided to leave. Jade, because she needed to get ready for her date, or whatever it was. Kurt; because he had a dinner date with Blaine. And Quinn because she was having dinner with Sam.

"Oh, and here I thought he was fawning after Mercedes." Jade remarked with a scandalous smile. She didn't particularly enjoy drama, but it made for amusing stories.

Quinn said nothing, but blushed and took out her phone. They were in the car on the way to Quinn's house.

"Yeah, Mercedes has been going nuts over the past few weeks, and you're going on a _date _with him?" Kurt squeaked, disbelief colouring his tone.

"It's just one date. Besides isn't Mercedes dating Shaun?" Quinn replied, unfazed. She took out a compact and began fussing over her hair.

"Yeah, but she and Sam had a fling in the summer." Kurt said, keeping his eyes on the road. Jade raised her eyebrows, this was news.

"And the body builder doesn't know?" Quinn asked turning to Kurt, interested.

"No." Kurt replied sharply, a warning in his tone. "She's going to tell him when she's ready." He said, staring in front, his poker face on.

"He would snap Sam in half like a twig." Jade smirked, looking ahead, pressing down on the pedal.

"_We _are going to be in pieces if you don't slow down." Quinn remarked shrilly, before snapping her compact shut and glaring at Jade in the review mirror.

Jade grinned and pulled up by Quinn's house. "See you guys."

"Enjoy yourself tonight." Quinn said with a suggestive smile and got out.

"Uh, yeah. Have fun." Kurt said in an unconvincing tone, with an apologetic smile. Jade didn't mind. It was already seven fifteen, she needed to get to her house.

Getting back on the roads, she ignored the speed limit and roared past the roads, receiving many honks and rude words she couldn't hear over the engine.

She wanted to laugh. People in this town had obviously never gone past their obnoxiously small streets and highways.

She approached her house and pulled up into the driveway.

Her house was larger than most here. She shoved her keys into the door and walked into the empty house. Her footsteps echoed into the large living room.

_Home sweet home._

Her living room was designed to look as homely as possible, but it didn't quite have the right ambience. Two walls were a deep maroon, while one was left white.

A large black, leather couch sat facing a wall with a 62 inch plasma screen. Two armchairs surrounded the large couch, and to complete the set up; a glass table sat in between the chairs.

Vases filled with flowers sat on the table. Statues of various ethnicities and animals were scattered all around the room. A huge red Persian rug sat underneath the seating, bringing together the earth toned arrangement. There was even a bar in the corner of the room behind a huge oak counter. A display with various spirits sat behind a glass case.

On the walls were various paintings and framed pictures of Jade and her parents.

The focal point of the room, below the giant television, was the fireplace. On the mantle were trophies and medals Jade had won; most were for performing, the occasional one for swimming.

She walked upstairs to her room.

The walls were a light blue with paintings decorating them. Her floor was tiled, but a bright purple rug covered the floor beneath her white vanity.

Her bed had blue sheets as well, with bright cushions everywhere. Her giant stuffed penguin lay there, staring at the ceiling.

There was a giant collage of pictures of her and her friends on the wall opposite her bed. There were pictures from all the places she had visited from the time she was about eight.

A ten year old version of herself sat on the back of an elephant, next to fifteen year old Jade who was dressed in a Hula skirt.

They were so very precious to her. The people in the picture may change, but those pictures remained the same.

She dropped her bags onto her bed and went to have a shower. She was still belting out 'Survivor' when she came out in her towel.

"_I'm a survivor, I'm not gon' give up."_

She took out the new dress and admired it. "_I'm not gon' stop, I'm goin' harder!"_

She put on her underwear and slipped on the dress. "_Oh no no I, I will survive"_

Pulling out some black fishnet stockings, she slipped them on, liking the way they pulled together the outfit.

She grabbed her black heels and put them on, grateful for the elevation. She liked being tall, not that she was short, but Sebastian was at least six feet.

"_Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive"_

She checked the time; 7:45. _Shit._

Humming the chorus, she ran a brush through her hair and let it fall loosely across her bare back.

Eyeshadow, mascara and some lipstick were applied at a leisurely pace even though she was running late. He would have to wait.

Admiring the end result in her mirror she smiled. Finally. A night out.

_Ignorance_ by Paramore blared from her vibrating phone on the vanity. She walked over and picked it up.

"Hello." She answered, her voice low even though she was the only one in the house.

"Hey, are you ready?" A smooth voice replied.

"Yeah, are you out?" She asked.

"Out front." He answered.

Ending the call without a reply, she grabbed a clutch into which dropped her phone, some lipstick, and her fake ID.

Her heels clicked against the stairs as she made her way out the door. She felt good and she looked good. It was time to get some drinks in her.

Opening the door, she saw a black Mercedes pulled up in front of the house. _Impressive. _She thought, checking out the subtly expensive car.

The slim figure leaning up against it caught her attention. He was wearing a black sweater over a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. It emphasized his built chest and toned arms. He paired it with dark wash jeans and slicked back hair as usual. She saw his eyes rake over her and she smiled internally. Not gay. At least she didn't think so anymore.

A smirk was playing on his lips as she walked over to him. His icy blue eyes stood out in the dark of the night. With only the street lights to illuminate them, his mysterious air was emphasized.

Saying he was just attractive would have been an understatement.

He watched her swagger up to him, her curvy figure done justice in the dress she was wearing. The way her face glowed in the moonlight captivated him. Her auburn waves bounced with every step she took.

Standing so close, he could see her molten chocolate brown eyes contrast against the dark liner. He wondered if her luscious pink lips were as soft as they looked.

"You look gorgeous." He said, looking straight into her eyes.

"Thanks. Looking pretty good yourself." She shot back, glad it was dark so he couldn't see her blush.

Sebastian opened the passenger door and smiling she got in. _A gentleman? _ He shut the door and walked over to the other side, wondering what she thought of him. The incident with Kurt in the coffee shop was not very subtle. He wondered how much Kurt had told her. It was a complicated situation, more so than she or Kurt knew. He wasn't willing to let the truth out yet.

He got in the car and put the keys in the ignition.

"Have you been to this club before?" She asked as he pulled out and got on the road.

"Once." He replied, sneaking a glance at her in the review mirror. She was looking out the window, her auburn hair shining in the moonlight.

"So, how do you find McKinnley?" He asked, getting to know her. They both knew that neither enjoyed public schools, some would call them snobs, but neither cared.

"It's alright I suppose. But the delinquents find hauling slushies at each other to be quite amusing." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Have you ever been slushied?" He asked raising his eyebrows. He could imagine her soaked, her hair dripping wet. The drops falling down her face, and lips...

He stopped himself from going further.

She scoffed, "Not yet." But she didn't look very worried. He didn't think they would be throwing anything but themselves at a girl that beautiful.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, they seem to like you _quite _a lot." He said staring straight ahead.

"I wouldn't say that." She said, biting her lower lip. She wasn't being completely honest. She got plenty of attention from the male students at McKinnley, to say the least.

"I would. Especially the one with the mohawk, or so Blaine tells me." He winked at her, but inside he felt something twist inside. He had seen her and the guy at the cafe. Granted she was with some other friends as well, Mohawk and her seemed to be quite tight.

"What? Puc?" She asked, surprised he knew. She also didn't know what to make of him talking to Blaine. But he was talking to Blaine _about her. _She cleared her head, not willing to let herself get carried away.

"_That's _his name?" Sebastian asked with a condescending tone.

She rolled her eyes. "What exactly did Blaine say about us?" She asked, curious now.

"So there is an 'us'." He remarked, nodding. "Are you two dating?" He asked, eyes on the road.

She laughed. "No, we aren't. We're good friends." Again, not entirely true. Puc had quite openly told her how he felt about her, but with Puc's history, she wasn't willing to believe it.

He nodded again, pulling up to the curb and putting the car into park. She saw a neon sign that obnoxiously flashed '_Casanova" _from a line of buildings across the street.

It was surrounded by restaurants and other shops. It didn't look too flashy and she wondered if this was the only club in Lima.

They got out and he walked close to her as they made their way across the road.

Showing their ID's to the security, they entered, skeptical of the place.

It was a large, dimly lit hall of sorts. Loud music blared as strobe lights bounced off the moving bodies. People danced to the club music in the middle of the huge room on a lit up dance floor. There were platforms where girls danced, probably too drunk to remember where they were. She looked up and saw people watching from above. There seem to be tables and chairs there, where people were practicing illegal activities and smoking toxic substances.

There was a bar at the side of the room and kids roughly their age crowded around, getting their orders and joining the others on the dance floor. It was better than she expected.

Sebastian pointed to the bar and she nodded. They walked past the drunk teenagers with far too little clothing on.

"Shots?'' he asked over the music. She held a thumbs up and looked around. A buff guy across the bar was looking at her. He looked a few years older than Jade was. He was wearing a black shirt with slacks and nursing a beer. Alone. _Strange_, she thought. He was quite good looking, with his ruffled brown hair and from what she could see - smoldering brown eyes. She saw his lips curve into a smirk. Doing the same she turned back to Sebastian.

The bartender had just passed him the shot glasses on a tray with salt and sliced lemons.

Sebastian placed the six glasses in two lines. Taking one each, they downed the first.

The tequila left a trail of burning where it hit. She felt a buzz coming on and took a breath, it felt good to be out with the music pounding in her head.

His throat felt the familiar burn where the alcohol fell. He had seen her looking at the guy across them. _So much for making an impression_, her eyes weren't even on him.

He threw back his head and downed the rest of the shots, banging the glasses down on the counter. Biting into a lemon he cringed at the effect and shook out his head.

He opened his eyes to see her smirking at him, already done. Pointing to the dance floor, she made her way through the mass of people while he followed.

A techno beat was playing and people all around them were shaking and grinding exuberantly.

They danced together, their bodies moving to the music. She knew how to move her body in all the right ways. Some of the people who weren't dancing watched the incredibly good looking pair dance together.

"You're a fantastic dancer" he said into her ear, trying to raise his voice over the music.

"Not too bad yourself Smythe" she replied in a lower voice, moving closer up against him.

A slower, more seductive song came on and they moved closer toward each other.

The guy she was looking at earlier appeared next to them out of no where. Sebastian's eyes narrowed as the guy practically shoved him to the side and began dancing with Jade. She seemed unfazed and continued to dance.

_So here he is. Mr. Smoldering Mysterious Eyes. He's better looking up close. _She thought as she watched him dance. He had a very defined jaw and, as she had thought before - dark brown eyes. His toned biceps were very visible through his shirt and she wondered if the rest of his body was that defined.

Rage clouded Sebastian's mind as Jade danced with the stranger. He snaked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. She responded by putting one arm around his neck and holding his hand with the other.

They rocked together in sync, pressing up against each other. Any other time it would be completely inappropriate, but while they were there it was just dancing. She felt his hot breath on her neck and his chest on her back. He was certainly well built. _And definitely not gay. _She thought with a smirk.

The tempo of the music slightly increased and she began to twist and curve to the music. She turned around to face him, moving closer so their faces were barely centimeters away. She put her arms around his neck and his slid his around her waist. Her right leg was in between both of his and they were grinding to the music. She could hear his faltering breathing and smirked. She ran her left hand down his chest, and her right into the hair at the nape of his neck.

He was entranced by the movement of her body. They were pressed up against each other and he felt the curves of her body against him. The way they were moving was driving him off the edge, an edge he was extremely precariously perched on when he was with her. As she moved with him, the room suddenly got very, very hot. His breaths were getting faster. Only she had this effect on him.

The music tempo increased as the DJ mixed into another song and they pulled apart, albeit reluctantly. He could make out the curve of her lips into a subtle smirk as she moved away. Smiling himself, he let himself be entranced by her movements. Her hands went up to her hair and her hips curved in the most seductive manner. She was just teasing now. Laughing, he dished out some of his own moves to the song that was playing. Her eyebrows raised, he watched the bounce of her waves as she laughed. An approving nod and she was whispering in his ear, "You've got moves Smythe." An adorable grin from him, where his sky blue eyes shone in the dim room, and he whispered back, "Not too bad yourself Summers."

After a while of dancing they decided to sit down and get some drinks.

They walked up a staircase hidden by some bouncers into the VIP area upstairs. Finding a table away from the coke heads and couples (some of them consisting of more than 2 people) they settled down and ordered some beers.

Regaining her breath, she watched him run his fingers through his pushed back hair. Muscles along his forearm flexed, she hadn't noticed how built he was. He caught her staring at him and raised a questioning eyebrow.

She shook her head and turned to the waitress who was approaching them. Shocking pink hair was the first thing that Jade noticed, followed by her multiple facial piercings.

_Classy. _Jade though, internally rolling her eyes.

Sebastian was looking at her with a rather amused expression on his face when she turned back.

"What?" Jade asked with a smile.

Shaking his head, he grabbed the beer the waitress placed on the table and took a long swig.

Mirroring him, Jade felt the cool liquid subdued the high she had got from dancing.

The waitress walked away and Sebastian said, "The way you looked at her." His voice was back to it's soft and velvet tone.

"They think they're rebelling against society by being 'different'. Being anti-mainstream. It's ironical, all of them, with their piercings and different hair. They end up getting lost in a stereotype anyway." She let out, rolling her eyes.

He nodded with a knowing smile. "Did you ever go through that?" He asked, sipping from the bottle.

"Didn't we all?" She asked, biting her lip and looking down at the table.

"I did." He said with a cheeky smile. "Leather jackets, bangs, the whole deal. Even got my ear pierced." He recollected, shaking his head, laughing lightly.

Picturing him in a leather jacket was too much for her. The smirk, the piercing crystal blue eyes, the mysterious silky voice. And now the ear piercing? Who _was _this guy?

"I'd like to see you in a leather jacket." She said leaning forward, resting her elbows on the table. With a devious smile he leaned in as well. Their faces were inches apart.

"What about you?" He asked, ignoring her comment. Smirking, she leaned back.

"It wasn't anything drastic physically. It was more of what I _did." _She answered vaguely.

"Do tell."

"Parties where I used to come home wasted about every night. Leaving the country for the weekend without 'priorly informing my parents'" she mimicked her father. "A new guy every three days, you get the picture."

"You were a wild one." He remarked, eyebrows raised.

She laughed, "Yup. You can imagine how excruciatingly boring I find this town."

"I can sympathize. Is this your first night out to a club here?"

"Yeah. Sad isn't it?"

"Well, not anymore." He winked.

She grinned and finished her bottle with one last swig.

"What do you say we call it a night?" She said after checking her phone for the time.  
>2:00 am. It wasn't like anybody was waiting for her, but she didn't want to fall back into her old pattern.<p>

"Alright."

They walked back down to the dance floor, and made their way through the sea of sweating bodies.

Exiting the club, she inhaled the fresh air. There was something about the clean, cool air that sobered her up and cleared her head.

His head was filled with thoughts of her and the night. The way she danced, the way her hair bounced when she walked. The shine in her eyes after she laughed.

They walked in silence under the full moon, it wasn't uncomfortable though. It was a peaceful silence. Almost as if speaking would taint it, and disturb the radiant aura around them.

Unlocking the car, he opened the door for her and she curtseyed and got in which caused him to laugh. He got in the drivers seat and put the keys in ignition after he turned on the radio, it was set to a rock station.

A song with lots of drum beats and heavy guitar was playing.

"I love these guys!" she said, her eyes widening in surprise. She began to sing along to the chorus and he joined her, rocking his head to the drums.

The song ended after much head banging on their part. They rocked with laughter in their seats, they were so comfortable around each other.

"I didn't know you liked rock." she remarked, turning to him.

"I have been told I'm pretty unpredictable." He said with a smug smile.

"That's for sure. Broadway tunes show choir star, and also listens to rock. Interesting combination." She said, shaking her head with an amused expression.

He laughed, eyes on the road. "I didn't know that was your kind of music either." he remarked.

"Well I _am _ pretty unpredictable you know" she said, impersonating his voice.

"You suck at impersonations though." he said, shaking his head with a look of mock disappointment.

She gasped, "That hurt" she said putting her hand over her chest.

"And sensitive too. How exactly did you go through guys back in New York?" He asked with a fake quizzical look.

"For your information, they enjoyed them very much." She sniffed with her head high.

Laughing he replied, "They were probably too distracted by that pretty face of yours."

"And a charmer too." She said, mostly to herself.

"Excuse me?" He asked, now genuinely confused.

"Well you've got this whole mysterious air thing going. Now I find out you're a smooth talking charmer as well. _And _you sing. _How _are you still single Smythe?" She asked, turning to him with a smirk.

His surprised expression, turned into one of amusement as he pondered his reply. Finally he said, "Maybe it's my choice."

"I expected that." She said satisfied and proud of her guess.

Laughing he watched her stare out of the window with a small smile.

"How is a girl like you still single? I'm guessing just about every guy at the public school would do anything to be with someone like you."

She blushed, still looking out the window. "That's an exaggeration."

"Barely."

"Maybe it's my choice." She repeated his earlier words.

Grinning he looked at her and said, "I'm not surprised."

Her house was approaching, she noticed and her heart sank a little. His did too, he didn't want their time together to end.

Pulling up to the curb, he wondered what she was doing tomorrow.

Getting out, he opened her door and watched her step out. He shut it and turned to face her.

"Tonight was fun." She smiled at him, her face glowing in the moonlight.

"I agree." He replied, his voice low and alluring.

Staring into her chocolate brown eyes, all he wanted to do was lean in and kiss those soft pink lips. Her skin was clear and fair, doused in the pure light of the moon, it was radiant.

Frozen water. Ice. That's what his eyes were, with a blue tint. Only, they didn't seem hard and cold. They were mysterious and captivating.

She couldn't help losing herself in them.

They stood close, their faces inches apart, like in the club. Only here it was quiet. The tension in the air was undeniable. There was electricity, like each particle of the air was charged and buzzing, awaiting something between them to happen.

His hand reached out and took one of hers. Not breaking eye contact, he brought it up to his lips and softly planted a kiss.

She felt a warm and tingly feeling spread through her. It was unbelievably romantic. Sebastian Smythe was a romantic. _Who would have thought?_

Smiling at him, she slowly let go of his hand.

"Good night Smythe." She whispered and walked away toward her house. A huge grin covered her face and her head was buzzing. Usually she would have expected a proper good night kiss, this time she didn't mind. This time it was so much more.

"Good night Jade." He replied into the night, watching her walk away.

The hypnotic sway of her hips mesmerizing him, he watched her turn back one last time and wave with a smirk on those soft pink lips.

Waving back with a grin, he sighed.

She was something alright. The first girl he had not kissed on the first date.

He couldn't bring himself to do it, she was far too special. Usually, emotions and being sentimental weren't his forte, but for _her _it wasn't going to happen just like that.

He was sure of it.

She walked up the stairs and entered her room. Wiping her makeup off, she stripped off the dress and fell on her bed, exhausted.

It had been some night.

Pulling the covers over herself, she drifted into slumber. The techno beat was still playing in her head, it was background music to her thoughts of a smirking brunette and a special goodnight kiss.

The kind she had never experienced before.


	4. Chapter 3, A wet night

**Chapter 3 is here. I pretty much gave up on this fic, but I'm coming back. Might as well finish it right? Thanks again for the lovely review :)**

Sebastian and Jade continued to meet up occasionally. Casual flirting was always exchanged, but neither of them had gone far enough to make it serious.  
>They grew closer, finding themselves confiding in each other. They didn't realize just how much they had in common, and just how much only they could understand about each other.<p>

Sitting on her bed with a book in her hand, her thoughts were on the gorgeous, blue-eyed boy she had been talking to for the past few weeks.

She didn't expect to have him in her thoughts this often. He was different, unlike most guys. He had the bad boy act going, but not entirely. It was odd.

She remembered their conversation in the auditorium after she was done with practice.

_"You were amazing." He grinned at her, in his Dalton uniform.  
><em>_She couldn't help smiling back. Going up to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck as his strong arms enveloped her waist. She loved his hugs. Pulling away too quickly, she stopped herself from thinking about how sexy it was when he licked his lips like he just did, and how his eyes shone when he smiled. _Stop. Friends. That's all you are. _She thought grudgingly.  
>"Thanks. When am I going to see you perform?" She asked, taking a seat and tried not to check him out as he sat down.<br>"How's saturday? We're having practice at Dalton."  
><em>_"Sounds great. I wonder if you'll live up to all the hype." She teased with a grin.  
>"You're going to have to tell me."<br>"Do you think Thad or Nick will mind?" She asked, biting her lip. She was aware of how strict they were with their performances.  
>"Who cares? I'm head Warbler remember?" He smirked, leaning back.<br>Shaking her head she couldn't stop herself from smiling at his cocky attitude she knew only too well.  
>"Listen, there's something I need to tell you." He said seriously.<br>Furrowing her brows, she waited for him to continue.  
>"I know you haven't been completely oblivious to the situation between Blaine, Kurt and me." Finally. The time she caught him checking out Blaine crossed her mind. And then the attitude from Kurt every time she mentioned Sebastian.<br>"There was a deal I made, with the Warblers. Well, not all of them, but a pretty large majority." He continued, staring at the ground.  
>"We really needed to win these regionals. And McKinnley has home court advantage this year. So since I was new in town, we decided that I would get Blaine to fall for me and get him to come back to the Warblers. If not, at least convince him not to perform, or break his heart hard enough that he wouldn't be able to." He finished hanging his head.<br>"I'm not gay. Or bi." He interrupted, just as she was about to say something. She was pretty sure her expression was one of confusion and mild surprise.  
>"So that's why Kurt doesn't like you. Because you were trying to... seduce Blaine?" She asked pursing her lips.<br>Looking mortified, he nodded.  
>"Okay. And you're not gay?" She double checked, feeling relieved and slightly glad.<br>"No." He replied, looking slightly confused.  
>"Alright." She said, nodding. The sexual tension and chemistry between them was obvious but she was still not sure of her feelings. But why did this make her so happy then?<br>"I wanted to tell you before somebody else said something and you misunderstood the situation. But most of all, I wanted to tell you because I don't want to lie to you anymore. Kurt and Blaine don't know the truth and I don't care if they never find out. But I care if you do." He said, his velvet voice echoing through the empty room.  
>"Thank you for telling me. I appreciate the honesty." She said, smiling.<br>"I'm sorry that I stooped to that level. It just didn't seem to be of any harm. That was before I got to know Blaine and you. He's a decent guy and one of your best friends."  
>"He really is and I'd appreciate if you don't go through with your plan." She said, slightly annoyed when she considered how hurt Blaine would be.<br>"I'm not going to." He assured her.  
>"Alright, well, if that's all. Are we going for soccer with the guys or not?" She asked, indifferent.<br>"Yeah, sure." He breathed. Surprised at how calm she was.  
>They got up and she stopped him. "Look Sebastian, I'm no saint. I've done some pretty messed up things before, so I'm not going to judge anybody. You may have had your reasons, just don't friends with the friends okay?"<br>He looked like those were the exact words he wanted to hear. "Thank you, for understanding."  
>Smiling, she picked up her bag and made her way out with him following.<em>

__Kurt had been furious when she told him.  
><em>"What? <em>Pretended _to be gay? That's messed up!" He exclaimed.  
>"I know." She replied calmly.<br>"And you're still speaking to this guy?" He asked  
>"Yes."<br>"Why?" Kurt shrieked.  
>"Okay calm down. I know how this sounds, but he had his reasons."<br>"Winning? That's a good enough excuse for you?"  
>Saying nothing, she closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths.<br>"The fact that you're still on speaking terms with him is unbelievable."  
>"What are you going to do Kurt? Are you going to stop talking to me?" She asked, tired of this.<br>"No. But I'm done with that snarky meerkat friend of yours."  
>"Fair enough." She shrugged. Sebastian and Kurt had never got along anyway.<br>"You seem so, so casual about this. Isn't this freaky for you?"  
>"Shit happens."<br>"This isn't everyday shit."  
><em>_"It is for the upper east side." She replied, thinking of all the scandals back in New York. Fake pregnancies, heiresses going missing right before their 18th birthdays, businessmen shot in their own homes. This was pretty tame compared to that. A show choir competition and faking your sexuality? Nope. Didn't really compare to the drama back home.  
>"You can tell me all about your crazy past at the sleepover tonight, with Berry." He replied, seeming to have given up on Sebastian finally.<br>"I'll be there." She smiled. _

Her phone rang, breaking her out of her thoughts, and coincidentally it was that blue eyed chipmunk. She picked up, wondering why he was calling so late.

**_Hey _**she answered

**_Hey, you busy? _**he asked, she could hear more people in the background. The sound of his voice made her stomach do little flips.

**_Not really, what's up? _**she asked curious

**_Can you meet me at Dalton? The back entrance. _**Intriguing.

**_Uh, yeah okay. _**She was wondering why she was agreeing to this. Sebastian Smythe wasn't exactly safe with the things he did.

_And bring a bathing suit. See you in 10. _A click.

What on earth was he up to? A bathing suit? Were they going swimming? Spontaneous, that's what he was, she liked that. And she was definitely interested.

Her hair wasn't too bad, she was having a good hair day.

She pulled out her bathing suit from inside her wardrobe. It was barely a one piece with a few lines of fabric between the top and bottom halves. It was very flattering on her. She threw a casual dress on over it.

Putting on some flats, she checked her hair, letting it loose. She grabbed her phone and car keys and left.

It was dark and the school was closed. _What is he up to? _After circling around the back, she found him typing into his phone near a parking lot.

He was wearing shorts and a casual t-shirt. He looked up as her headlights approached and smiled, motioning to one of the parking spaces beside him.

She parked, got out and walked over to him.

"What's going on?"

"You swim right?" He asked, answering her question with his own.

"Yeah.. Sebastian, what is - " she started but he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the school's back entrance.

"You'll see." He replied, as they reached a door marked 'pool'.

She couldn't believe it, they were breaking into his school. This was so much better than McKinnley.

They entered and she saw many more students lounging and talking around the pool with drinks in their hands. Generally having a huge pool party.

"Ah," She smiled, comprehension dawning.

"You said you swim right?" he grinned, taking two drinks from a table near them.

Taking a sip she tasted champagne.

He set his drink on the table and took off his shirt.

She bit her lip. He was very well built. He had a six pack and very well defined biceps. Her eyes moved to where his shorts began, catching herself, she moved them back to his smug face.

After a sip, she set her drink on the table.

Slowly, she slipped the dress off her shoulders and it slid to her feet. His eyes widened as they raked over her curvy figure in her suit.

Kicking off her flats, she dived into the water, feeling the moderate temperature water and chlorine sting her eyes slightly.

She surfaced, taking in a drag of air and brushing the hair off her face.

His mouth was slightly ajar.

"Well, aren't you going to come in?" she challenged, raising an eyebrow.

He smirked and dived in near her, submerging her with a wave.

When he came up, his face was dripping; drops of water slid down his flushed face and plump lips. It was... _really hot._

She moved closer to him and he looked at her with teasing smirk. They drew closer and he was leaning in when a wave of water hit him in the face.

He gasped with shut eyes as the chlorine mildly stung his eyes. He heard her tinkling laugh and watched her swim away from him.

_Oh no, she wasn't going to get away that easily._

He went after her, but _damn_ she was fast. She glided through the water easily, cutting through it like a fish.

He was fast too, though. He cut through the water, avoiding the people in the pool narrowly, who splashed at him as he passed.

Following her to an empty side, he cornered her against the edge. She was backed up against the corner with her arms on the edge of them, waiting.

"You're a good swimmer." she remarked as he got closer.

"So are you." he smirked, as he closed the distance between them.

He got closer to her and when they were facing each other, he put his palms up against the walls on either side of her. "Nothing's ever easy with you is it?" he asked, leaning in.

"Not usually." she replied and ducked below the surface, twisting away from the corner. She back stroked away from him with a smug look on her face.

Nope. Nothing was ever simple with this girl.

He swam after her and caught her from the back, putting his hands around her waist and pulling her to him.

She felt his body press against her from the back. She felt his abbs and the bulge in his shorts. They hadn't been this close, physically, before.

She felt his lips brush against her ear, and his hot breath on her neck.

"Finally." he breathed and she felt her heart race.

She turned around but he didn't let her go, his arms around her waist. She saw droplets of water dripping down his eyelashes and jaw, it looked entrancing in the light. His eyes were sparkling like the droplets of water that were on his beautiful face.

He was transfixed by her beauty. Her gorgeous almond shaped, brown shining eyes. Her high cheekbones, somehow heightened with the water. Her full, pink lips. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

He couldn't stand being so close to her. Something was fluttering in his stomach and he could feel his heart beating rapidly.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to her. _They were softer than they looked._

He kissed her softly but with passion. She put her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer- their wet, almost bare bodies touching.

As their lips moulded into each other, she felt his bare chest press against hers. Skin on skin, it felt amazing.

Their bodies pressed against each other, he felt the curves of her body on him. She felt the bulges of his chest and moved her hand lower - tracing the depressions in his chest.

He shuddered slightly at her touch. She moved her other hand into his hair as the kiss deepened. His heart was out of control, beating hard against his chest. She could feel her stomach doing flips wildly.

His tongue moved into her mouth and hers snaked into his. They explored each other's mouths, her tongue twisting and convoluting against his.

She bit down on his lower lip and pulled, grazing over it. She heard a soft moan coming from him which pleased her.

Chuckling she kissed him again, this time it was faster, he kissed her almost hungrily. She responded with the same enthusiasm and he pushed her up against the pool's wall. Her heart pounded against her chest.

She felt the bulge in his shorts against her pelvic bone and moaned into the kiss. She felt his lips curve into a smirk.

She pulled his lips back to hers and entangled her fingers in his hair. As their bodies pushed against each other again, she tightened her grip on his hair and he bit her lip.

He started to trail kisses from her jaw, down her neck. She felt her breath stutter. He could feel her breathing heavily and he reached her collarbone and bit down. She groaned as he nibbled and sucked, working on a hickey.

He left it to bruise and kissed up her neck again. He looked up, her eyes were closed and he head was tilted up. She looked like she was enjoying it. He smirked and pulled back and she opened her eyes.

He had a satisfied expression on his face.

He opened his mouth to say something but forgot what as she began to plant kisses along his neck. It felt so good, her soft lips against his neck. She stopped in the middle of the crook of his neck and bit down gently.

He grunted as she sucked hard on the skin and pulled at it with her teeth, licking it before she did the same up his neck. She kissed his ear. And then went back to his lips.

After a few moments she pulled away, both of them trying to catch their breaths.

She dropped her hands to the walls of the pool and he pushed his against them too.

His head dropped as he breathed fast, a grin forming on his lips.

When he looked up she was looking at him with an amused expression.

"Wow." Was all he said.


	5. Chapter 4 Loosen up my buttons

**Hah! You thought I was gone didn't you? Chapter 4, finally! Again hoping it's long enough to make up for my over-a-week hiatus. Finally including more of New Directions in here. Enjoy! Thanks for the lovely reviews! :) Also please re-read chapter 3, only the beginning, added something very crucial to the story. **

A tantalizing amount of her long and toned legs showed from the skirt she was wearing. Teasing him she ran her fingers up, from her ankle to her knee. He watched, feeling a tingling beneath his belt.

Distraction. Thats what he needed. Taking a deep breath, he turned to his notes. They didn't help as they were filled with doodles and sketches. He tried turning to the girl on his other side; she was a bucktoothed blonde with thick framed glasses. Intensely concentrated on her work, she scribbled away with her pencil furiously. A peek into her notes told Sebastian he was not going be interested in the poem from her perspective.

''It's quite hot in here.'' he heard her voice say, low and teasing. He turned to find her unbuttoning the first two buttons of her shirt.

_No_. She wouldn't.

Her lips were curved into a seductive smirk directed at him. Her smouldering brown eyes peeked at him behind thick lashes. High cheekbones and a fair complexion, along with auburn waves completed her very attractive, and very smug face.

Leaning in toward her, he said in a low and seductive drawl, ''It's just you.'' With a wink and she was rolling her eyes.

They began working on the project when she felt his leg brush against hers. A look toward his smirking face told her it was no accident, he glanced at her and turned back to sketching. The loud scrape of the chair's legs against the ground and she was up, making her way to the back table. The second scrape told her, he was behind her. When she reached the tables, she felt his chest against her back. His arms snaked around her and his lips bent low to her ear,

''You know how i feel. Isn't it time to stop playing games?''

"I like the games." She murmured back.

"I want something more than just this." he whispered, running his hand down her arm.

His hot breath on her ear was turning her on. She felt the bulge in his pants pressing up against her and his abbs against her back.

Being to close to her was intoxicating, her curves against him, her hair smelt of candy floss and rain.

Sighing she turned and walked back to her seat. He felt his heart sink, was that all he was to her? Another game to play.

Following her back to their table, he sat down as well. Grabbing a book, he got back to work; trying his best to ignore her.

Neither of them exchanged words until the bell rang.

"Sebastian.." She began when they were out of the classroom.

"Don't." He stopped her, looking straight into her eyes. His icy blue eyes were cold and serious, locking her out.

"Please" She pulled him to the side.

"What? It's obvious this doesn't mean anything to you."

"I never said that." She bit her lip, unable to say more.

"Then tell me, tell me how you feel so I'm not just being lead on." He snapped harshly.

Anger lined his beautiful face, but beneath the rage was frustration and hurt. Sighing internally, her brain struggled to form coherent thoughts.

The silence was broken with his footsteps echoing down the halls. She slumped against the walls.

Why? Why was she letting him walk away?

The sweet melody echoed across the empty room, filling the silence with beautiful notes inspired by a troubled mind.  
>Quick and practiced fingers danced across the keys, letting out his frustration. His face was concentrated and determined.<p>

The last note rung through the room.

"That was beautiful." Her voice floated through the room, a whisper.

He said nothing, but sat there with his eyes fixed on the piano.

She took a seat next to him, as far away as she could. Pushing it was not her style.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She said, staring at the floor.

"Don't be sorry about the way you feel." He said with a bitter smile.

"I never got the chance to tell you how I feel." She said, and his heart sped up.

"So do it now." He said, eyes on the notes.

Taking a deep breath, she began;"You take up more space in my head than I'd like. It's not that I don't want to be with you, it's more like I'm afraid. Of where this is going to go, or if something goes terribly wrong, I know I will have lost an amazing friend." She rambled on, her brows furrowing.

"But what if goes well? What if we make it work?" He asked, turning to her.

With a small smile, she scooted over toward him and took one of his hands.

"Then we'll have something beautiful on our hands."

He smiled, _really_ smiled this time. His eyes lit up as he looked at her and leaned in but she raised a finger to his lips.

"I told you how I feel. I'm still not sure about it."

A nod. "So how do I convince you otherwise?"

She shrugged. "There is a theory; The moment before a kiss, the buildup; is almost as good as the kiss itself, even better. I think that applies to relationships. The moments before, the stolen glances, the smiles, the looks, are more exciting than the relationship. Then it gets boring." She stated, looking up to him.

Smiling, he leaned in and said, "You've obviously not had very good experience."

Stroking his cheek, she got up. "The group from McKinnley is coming over today evening. I'd like it if you could come too."

"I'll be there. What time?"

"Around 8."

"Sounds good."

She bent down and kissed him lightly on his cheek. When she pulled away, a grin that stretched from ear to ear covered his face.

"See you then." she said, and walked away.

Three knocks on the door and he was already wondering about how the night was going to go through. His thoughts wandered to the kiss earlier, was she just leading him on?

The door opened and she stood there smiling. The music echoed from the living room and he heard laughing.

It took him a moment to take her in; Her hair was loose as he loved it. A shirt and shorts complemented her petite figure, and heels made her look taller than she was; almost as tall as him.

Holding up the bottle of tequila he handed it to her and she said, "You know how to start a party, don't you?"

Grinning, he pulled her into an embrace and she sighed into his shoulder.

She pulled him into the living room where everybody was.

Rachel, Finn, Santana, Puc, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Sam and Britney were all sitting in a circle; laughing about something.

"Sebastian! Hey! We were just getting ready to play I Never." Rachel said, smiling at him.

"Sit." Jade instructed, taking a seat next to Santana. Sebastian sat next to her , crossing his legs.

A shot glass was placed in front of each of them and the bottle of tequila went in the middle.

"I'm assuming everybody knows how it goes." Jade spoke up.

Biting his lip, Kurt raised his hand. "I've never really been into drinking games." He squeaked.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and Jade nudged him in the ribs.

"Basically we go around the circle, and each person says something they have never done. If you have done what they said, you down a shot." Puc informed.

Kurt nodded and Puc filled everybody's glasses.

"Okay, so let's start with Puc." Rachel said, gesturing toward the mohawk sporting boy.

"Alright.. I never.. made out with two girls at once." He said with a smirk and emptied his shot glass.

Most of the girls rolled their eyes, while Jade nervously waited for Sebastian to do something. To her relief he just smirked at Puc.

It was Finn's turn.

"I never... Kissed a guy?" He said looking around.

Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Jade, Kurt, Blaine and Sam downed their shots. Questioning looks were thrown at Sam who looked very red in the face.

"Sam? The fuck bro?" Puc asked, looking at him in surprise.

"It was a dare once in middle school, shut up."

After some snickering, Rachel sat up and said, "I've never... Made out with a girl." Before casting judging looks all around the circle.

Santana, rolling her eyes downed her shot, along with Brittany, all the guys except Kurt, and surprisingly Jade.

Sebastian's eyes widened as she threw back her head and finished the tequila.

"Jade?" Kurt squeaked, gaping at her with the others.

"It was back in New York, again, a dare." She assured them, smirking as Puc winked at her, while the others turned away with raised eyebrows.

"Sebastian it's your turn." She said, refilling her glass.

"Alright. I've never... Been to a strip club." He said with a smirk before downing his shot.

To his surprise, everybody except Kurt, Blaine and Rachel took a shot as well.

"Finn!" Rachel gasped, bringing a hand over her agape mouth.

"It was one time, with Puc! He made me go." Finn said, trying to defend himself as Rachel's expression of shock turned into a glare.

"Did you get a lap dance? Ugh.." She went on.

Sebastian nudged Jade and whispered, "New York?" with a grin. Biting her lip, she nodded.

"And you?" She asked.

"L.A. For a friend's 18th birthday."

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Not in the way you'd expect." He said mysteriously with a wink and she raised her eyebrows.

"What I meant was, are L.A strippers a good fuck?" She replied, staring ahead at the battle that was now ensuing between Finn and Rachel. Something inside of her twisted to think of another girl wearing barely anything, wrapping herself around him.

"I wouldn't know." He replied slightly surprised at her profane language, it was pretty hot though.

Relief washed over her.

The golden couple had cooled off and they got back to the game.

"I've never... Made out with a cat." Brittany said quickly before downing her shot.

Everybody looked around puzzled and Santana glared at Sebastian who was shooting her odd looks.

"I've never... Sang a ballad." Kurt said before downing a shot. Blaine, Finn, Rachel, Sam and Jade joined him.

"I've never... Smoked weed before." Quinn said and drank up.

Jade, Puc, Sebastian and Sam downed their shots.

Sebastian couldn't believe this girl. What else could she had done that he didn't know about?

Puc and Jade exchanged approving smiles.

"I've never had handcuffs on." Puc stated with a suggestive smile and finished his shot.

Sebastian watched as Jade blushed and turned away as Sam downed his shot. Something flared up inside Sebastian to see Sam was blushing too.

"Sam? You've been arrested?" Kurt squeaked.

"No." Sam replied calmly, not looking at anybody.

Puc and Santana burst out laughing.

"Kinky." Jade remarked, her eyebrows raised.

Getting even more red, if that was possible, Sam refilled his glass.

Now Sebastian was confused, so she hadn't slept with Sam?

"I think we're done with this game." Blaine piped up, sitting next to an unhappy Rachel.

"Alright then, time for truth or dare." Santana said with a wicked smile.

Putting away the glasses, Jade placed the empty tequila bottle in the middle of the circle and spun it.

It stopped on Blaine and Brittany.

Clapping her hands Brittany asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth." Blaine said, playing it safe.

"Have you and unicorn done it yet?" She asked with a dazed expression. Unicorn referring to Kurt.

Jade covered her grin as both Blaine and Kurt went as red as strawberries.

"Uh..Well..Yeah." The bow tie clad boy stammered, looking down.

Several woots and cheers went out which caused the couple to blush even harder.

Laughing, Santana spun the bottle again. This time it landed on Santana and Rachel.

"Berry.. Truth or dare?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dare." Rachel said.

"I dare you to lick Puc's nipple."

"So you gonna do it Berry?" Puc asked with a wink.

Deliberately avoiding Finn's enraged face, Rachel replied calmly; "Yes."

"Okaaay." Said an enthusiastic and now shirtless Puc.

Leaning over toward him, Rachel stuck out her dainty little tongue and with an expression that bordered disgust, she licked his right nipple.

A round of applause followed, to which Santana rolled her eyes.

"Didn't think you had it in you." Jade remarked as Rachel sat back satisfied and smiled at her.

The bottle spun and landed on Jade and Puc.

"Truth or dare babe?" Puc asked with a grin.

"Dare." She replied, aware of what she could be getting herself into.

"Oh this is going to be good. I dare you to give Sebastian a lap dance." He said, smirking evilly.

Several eyebrows were raised as she got up and looked questioningly at Sebastian.

Amazed, he stood up too and followed her to the centre of the room where she dragged out a chair.

"Sit." She commanded and he obeyed, unable to believe what she was doing.

She connected her laptop to the speakers and began _Buttons - The Pussycat Dolls_

Snoop Dog began to rap. She took a deep breath and turned to Sebastian who looked completely taken aback.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe uh huh_

_But you keep frontin' oh_

Her hips swayed seductively and she dipped down to the floor before coming up to cheers from the guys.

Sebastian was now looking at her with his smirk in place. Looking back at him, she smiled and walked closer.

_Say what you gon' do to me uh huh_

_But I ain't seen nothin' uh_

One hand entwined her fingers into her hair, and the other went on the top of the chair.

She put her legs on either side of the chair and started to grind down into his lap.

_Typical_

_Hardly the type I fall for_

_I like when the physical_

_Don't leave me asking for more_

He felt the blood rush to his groin and suppressed a moan. His hands clutched tightly on to the chair as her hips moved in circular motions.

She pressed down on his crotch and he exhaled deeply, unsure of how much longer he could stay still.

_I'm a sexy mama (mama)_

_Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)_

_What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)_

_Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)_

Her lips curved into a smirk as she watched him put on a poker face. She felt his hard on when she ground down on him.

Backing up, she turned around and face their audience who was avidly watching.

Trailing her hands along her side, she twisted and curved to the music with her back to Sebastian.

_You've been sayin'_

_All the right things all night long_

_But I can't seem to get you over here to_

_Come take this off_

Turning back to him, she looked directly at him as she swung her hips low to the ground and back up.

His eyes were trained on her, watching the hypnotic and erotic movements of her curvy figure.

She put her hands up to her hair and seductively swayed her hips with her eyes fixed on him. She looked like she was enjoying herself.

A smirk formed on his lips, he couldn't help it, she was so unbelievably sexy.

_Baby, can't you see? (see)_

_These clothes ain't fitting on me (me)_

_And the heat coming from this beat (beat)_

_I'm about to blow_

_I don't think you know_

Practically straddling him again, she ground to the beat. His heart raced as he felt her jeans push against his.

The friction between her pants and his was unbearable. It took all his will power not to raise his hips and push against her.

_I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe uh huh_

_But you keep frontin' oh_

She thrusted forward a few more times, making him grit his teeth, containing a groan. A grunt slipped from his mouth and she smiled and got off.

Applause echoed in the room and she bowed to her audience that were now laughing and cheering.

As she walked to switch off the music, she felt the wetness in between her thighs. Sebastian wasn't the only one who was turned on with all that grinding.

"Wow." Santana called as she came back.

Sam and Puc wolf whistled as she came back to the carpet to sit down.

She saw Sebastian chugging down on a beer rather heatedly, and grabbed one for herself. He smirked at her when she came to sit down but said nothing.

"Damn Summers, you've got moves." Sam remarked, shooting her an impressed look.

Jade simply laughed as they moved on to Sebastian.

"I think we should move on now." Jade suggested after they had all settled down. The heat of the moment still lingered in the air. She wanted to go so much further than just that lap dance.

"Spin the bottle!" Brittany called out.

"Wait, we have relationships here." Jade said warily, all eyes went to Blaine, Kurt, Finn and Rachel.

"You guys down with it?" Sebastian asked.

"Sure." Kurt replied to a shocked Blaine.

"Yeah, we're fine." Rachel said to everybody's surprise.

"Okay then! Boys on this side." Puc said rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Jade stayed put as the girls came over to her side of the circle and the guys moved over to the opposite side.

"Everybody ready?" Blaine asked, looking around. After everybody nodded, they watched anxiously as the bottle spun and stopped on Quinn and Blaine.

Both looked at each other awkwardly, before Quinn got up and lightly kissed Blaine on the lips and sat back.

"Hey wait! We need to have the timer spin as well! Puc piped up.

"What?" Most of them said in unison.

"Well, there's this app, that stops on a certain time, the most it can go is 25 seconds, relax. And you have to kiss for the time it stops on. It's completely random." He whipped out his IPhone and tapped on it until it showed a little stop watch.

"Alright well, for the next spin I guess." Santana said, reaching over and spinning the bottle, while she did that Puc clicked on the 'Start' button, and the stop watch kept changing until it settled on the number 5.

"5 seconds." He announced as the bottle landed on Sam and Santana.

"Trouty mouth? You better use those fish lips well." Santana said leaning over and pressing her lips to his. The rest of them counted down as the two of them kissed.

When they sat back down Puc made sure everybody understood.

"Okay then, here we go again." He said as Jade spun the bottle and it landed on Kurt and Brittany.

"7 seconds" Puc announced at the awkward pairing.

With a look of almost fear, Kurt closed his eyes and connected lips with Brittany who didn't seem bothered at all.

"I kissed a unicorn! I kissed a unicorn San!" She happily told Santana when she sat back down. Kurt smiled weakly at Blaine who was trying not to laugh.

Jade looked over to where Sebastian was sitting, he was talking to Sam.

Blaine leaned forward and spun the bottle, this time it landed on Jade and Quinn.

"10 seconds." Puc said with a suggestive tone.

"Woah." Sam called, causing Sebastian to turn as well.

Raising a questioning eyebrow at her best friend, she waiting for Quinn's approval. She took her smile as one and crawled toward her.

They leant in and Quinn's soft lips moulded into hers. She had kissed a girl before, she knew how to keep feelings detached from physical stuff.

_6, 5, 4 They chanted_

Jade's tongue found the inside of Quinn's mouth and the guys whistled and cheered. The girls smiled into the kiss and pulled away as they ended the count down.

"I can't believe you just did that." Blaine remarked, his eyebrows raised at the girls.

Grinning, both of them sat back down.

Sebastian had to admit to himself, he was incredibly aroused. This girl was something else entirely.

Once again the bottle was spinning before it stopped on Puc and Rachel.

"8 seconds" Puc told a not-too-excited Rachel Berry.

Pulling at her top, Rachel leaned over to Puc and puckered up. Puc cradled her face as they kissed, it looked like a tender kiss, unlike his usual cocky demeanor.

When they pulled away Jade saw Puc give Finn a snarky look before taking his seat.

The bottle was spinning again and this time it faced Sebastian and Jade.

"15 seconds!" Sam said with raised eyebrows.

Caught by surprised Jade found herself being pushed forward into the middle of the circle with Sebastian.

He raised a questioning eyebrow, wondering if this was too far for her.

She leaned in and their lips met, moving in synchronization. Her lips were far softer than he imagined, he could taste her candy flavoured lipgloss on his tongue. The scent of candy floss and rain filled his brain as his arms wrapped around her waist. Hers snaked around his neck as their tongues twisted and convoluted against each other, fighting for dominance.

Neither of them were willing to relinquish control and so their heated bodies pressed further against each other.

All the sexual tension that surrounded them whenever they were together, all the frustration from those moments, where they wanted to do more than just embrace, or sit next to each other idly, was expelled into this one kiss.

He felt his heart pounding against his chest and her curves against his body. On the other hand, her stomach was fluttering wildly and her heart raced in her chest.

_Five, four, three, two, one _

The countdown ended and they reluctantly pulled away, letting go of each other.

They caught their breaths, staring into each others eyes, the passion of the moment still lingering in the air.

"That was _hot._" Santana cheered.

"Yeah.." Sebastian trailed off, looking away.

The door bell rang, breaking the silence.

"That'll be the pizza. Alright, everybody in the living room, we're watching Meryl Streep! " Blaine announced, ushering the rest of them out. The lure of the giant plasma screen was enough for them to leave Sebastian and Jade standing alone.

"Look about that, I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable." Sebastian began, walking up to her.

"No it didn't, on the contrary. But it didn't mean anything." She said, looking at the floor.

"What do you mean? It meant something to me." He said with hurt in his eyes.

"Sebastian.. Don't do this.." She pleaded, looking away.

"No. I can't ignore this and neither can you. We've kissed twice already. The first time in the pool, you bolted and then acted like it never happened." He said, raising his voice.

"This was in a game, we've had a lot to drink."

"Look at me and tell me you didn't feel anything. Tell me, you didn't feel a connection." He closed the distance between then and she looked up at him.

Her hazel flecked eyes reflected worry, and he wanted nothing more but to take her in his arms and hold her.

"I can't." She admitted, hanging her head.

"That isn't a bad thing." He whispered, feeling uneasy in the pit of his stomach. What was he to her? He had to know.

"Isn't it? Look, I'm really not for talking about this now."

"You never seem to be."

"Sebastian.."

"I've gotta go."

"Are you still coming to the beach tomorrow?" She asked, hopefully.

"I'll think about it." He answered turning away.

"I'd really like to see you there." She murmured staring at his retreating figure.

He turned back, rage shadowing his defined features.

"As what? Your friend with benefits? Your friend with unexplained feelings to, which you won't own up for?" He shot at her harshly.

"As the guy who went out clubbing with me, and had coffee with me in the mornings, and talked to me for hours on the phone." She replied sadly.

His icy blue eyes were as cold as ever as he turned away and walked out.

- x- x - x - x - x-

**Well wasn't that a rollercoaster of emotions? Next chapter up soon!**

**x Sade**


	6. Chapter 5: Naked

**Back from the dead! Hope you don't hate me. Here's me giving this a go again.**

Sleep didn't come easy that night for Jade. She was up with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She cared for him, she knew that much. The boy with the blue eyes and velvet voice. His coldness came from a place of defensiveness. She knew he wasn't the kind of person who took these things lightly, if there was one thing Sebastian hated, it was being vulnerable emotionally.  
>A conversation they had months ago in the coffee shop told her that.<p>

_"You have a caffeine addiction." His voice made her smile. It hadn't been the best day for her and she was alone at a table trying to forget about her parents.  
><em>_His face was lit up by his bright blue eyes that seemed to make her problems seem very far away. He wasn't in his usual Warblers uniform but instead wore a maroon shirt and black jeans. He seemed to look good no matter what he wore.  
><em>_"And that's water in your cup, is it?" She retorted, unable to help the smile that took over her face.  
>Laughing softly, he slid into the seat opposite her.<br>"Alone?"  
>"Technically no. This very persistent boy who seems to live at this place is sitting with me." He broke out into a grin.<br>__"So is he good looking?"  
>"Fairly."<br>"I feel like you're understating it."  
>She couldn't help but laugh. "What brings you here Sebastian? Seemingly constantly."<br>"Why I keep hoping I might run into you, actually."  
>"Would it kill you to call?"<br>"Surprises are nice"  
>"That depends"<br>"On what?"  
>"Whether they're good or bad"<br>"True enough. How has your day been?" He asked, his eyes guarded. He seemed to sense that something was wrong.  
><em>_"Not the greatest one I've ever had." She said, smiling hollowly.  
>"Maybe I can change that. Do you like the beach?"<br>"I love the beach."  
>"Let's go to the beach, then."<br>"What? Right now?"  
>"Why not?"<br>She smiled and slid out of the booth. His spontaneity was one of the things that drew her to him.  
>The drive was pleasant because the weather was the perfect. They rolled down the windows and tore through the roads, laughing at the stunned residents who threatened to call the cops.<br>It was as good a day as she could've hoped for. Sebastian did all the right things. He took her away to a world that wasn't full of suppressed emotions, nothing seemed to go wrong. It was reckless abandon. It was carefree. It was everything she loved about life.  
>"Thank you for this." She said sincerely to him. They were sitting on the shore watching the waves. The blues in his eyes matched the sky and the sea and she realized just why exactly she loved them so much. Because they were the colour of freedom, of careless bliss.<br>He said nothing but smiled and put his arm around her. She leaned into him and the minutes passed in silence only broken by the crashing of the waves on shore and the birds in the sky.  
>"Can I ask you something?" His voice broke her out of her reverie.<br>"Yes."  
>"Why do you find it so hard to trust people?"<br>The question took her by surprise. Her reaction was to get defensive.  
>"Why do you think that's the way I feel?"<br>"Your eyes. There's a look in your eyes."  
>"Oh, and you're an expert?"<br>"Kind of."  
>"What makes you one?"<br>"I get the same way, if you hadn't noticed." His tone was nonchalant and he seemed indifferent to her reaction. For some reason this bothered her even more.  
>"You're not an expert on me."<br>"I never said I was. I just know myself, and I tend to do the same." He said, quieter now._

_She struggled with her words, something novel to her but eventually said, "Sometimes I just... I don't know how people will take the truth.. Or what I tell them. It's easier to not trust people than to let them in and have them ruin you."_

_He didn't say anything after that and the silence made her uncomfortable. She wished he hadn't brought this up, she regretted saying anything.  
>Finally he began, "When I was in France I met someone. I trusted her with a lot of me. I thought I loved her for a while. She... She used to do this thing where she twisted things. Made me feel terrible for everything I did. Made me feel worthless, like I wasn't good enough at anything I did. She made me feel comfortable and loved, and then made me feel absolutely awful. I.. Went through a period where I just used to leave home, get wasted because I was so full of self hate. I believed her. Everything she said because I trusted her with so much. So I felt like she was telling the truth. After that, I never let anybody in. I made sure to never give anyone the ability to hurt me." He wasn't looking at her but staring straight ahead into the horizon. She didn't look at him. Just let his words sink in.<em>

_Finally she took his arm and entwined her fingers in his. "You didn't deserve that." She barely heard her own voice over the waves.  
>"I know."<br>There wasn't much to be said to a story like that. She knew this was him letting her in, telling her something about himself that went beyond the surface. This was trust.  
>So she took a risk.<br>"When I was twelve my grandmother died in a plane crash and my mum's never been the same ever since.  
>Because she changed my dad did too. She immersed herself in the kind of socializing that comes only with a lot of money and a house in the Upper East side. She forgot I existed for a while. Hired nannies to make sure I was alive and well fed, sent me off to boarding school until I was 15 and then brought me back because her friends kept asking about me, and she couldn't pretend I didn't exist anymore.<br>She tried to make me into her perfect daughter but I hated it all- the debutante balls, the brunches, so she resented my existence even more.  
>The only reason I'm here is because my grandmother didn't want me to grow up without any idea of how the 'rest of the world' lived, so she agreed to send me here as long as I didn't get into any major scandals that would tarnish her reputation.<br>They just shut me out, for the most part. Ever since I've never felt comfortable to share that part of my life with anybody. I've never told anyone about them, not anyone in my old school, not anyone in this one."  
>"Jade-" He began, touching her arm, but she continued<br>"Sometimes I try you know... I try to start a conversation or something... Anything.. But that never goes anywhere." She laughed at how depressing she sounded. It was pathetic. Telling him all of this. Why was she doing it?_

_He put his arm around her and she pulled away, "I don't need your sympathy" She said, her voice a monotone.  
>"Who said I was offering any?" He threw back. She took a deep breath. He doesn't want to hurt you.<em>

_"Guess we've both got some issues." He said lightly. She knew he wasn't going to let this change anything and in that moment she was relieved.  
>"I forget mine when I'm with you" she replied honestly, "It's like they don't exist anymore."<br>"I know what you mean." He said, smiling back at her and taking her hand.  
>"I'm glad I met you, Smythe."<br>"Me too, Summers. Me too."_

_The day had ended with them sitting in mostly silence, watching the sun set and taking walks along the shore. The silences were comfortable now, something she never knew was possible with someone she just met._

_He dropped her home and just before she got out, she planted a kiss on his cheek, eliciting a grin that made her night._

_It was then that he realized Jade Summers was someone he needed in his life._


	7. Chapter 6: I'm glad you came

**Just a little treat, two chapters in a day. One for each of the years I didn't post? Thanks for the reviews, they brought me back xx**

Her alarm woke her up about half an hour later than it was supposed to.  
>She cursed as she stumbled out of bed and hopped in for a shower to freshen up, last night's events temporarily forgotten.<br>The memory only returned when she was picking out a dress to wear and she remembered where she was supposed to be going.

The beach.

A sigh escaped her lips as she pulled a floral dress over her head and quickly thew on some sandals. After her hair was brushed and her bag packed, she rushed out. The car didn't cause any problems and it seemed luck was on her side because they were still setting up when she arrived.

Her eyes swept the place for his ash brown hair or his silhouette she had memorized but she came up only with Noah, Kurt, Quinn, Blaine, Mercedes and Finn.  
>The sinking feeling in her chest lingered as she got out to greet them.<p>

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, observant as ever.

"Nothing, sorry I'm late. Couldn't sleep."

"It's alright, we had a flat on the way so nobody was actually on time." She smiled weakly at him and turned to get a drink when her eyes caught Sam's back to her hauling a cooler to the table.

His eyes were not as lively as usual but he was smiling as he was talking to Sam. They were mid conversation when Sebastian's gaze fell on her and his expression turned solemn.

"Oh hey Jade! We thought you weren't going to make it." Sam piped up, bubbly as ever.

"Alarm's jacked up" She replied, avoiding Sebastian's stare. _Do it. Before it's too late._

She had made up her mind. Now it was only a matter of waiting for how he would react to her decision.

Her stomach was uneasy as Sebastian turned away to busy himself with something else.

"Oh, well help yourself!" Sam offered, throwing open the lid of the cooler and popping open a beer can.

She walked over to Sebastian, her heart rate noticeably quickened from moments before.

"You made it." She said, bracing herself for his hostility.

"Yeah, the weather seemed nice enough." His tone hurt her more than the bland words did. She took in a deep breath.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"We're kind of busy." He looked over to Sam. Her patience was running out.

"It wont take long, I promise."

His eyes narrowed for a moment before he walked away from the group with her. They went toward the shore.  
>Once they were closer to the sea than everyone else he turned to her, she sat down and he did the same.<br>"So, what is it?" He asked seeming indifferent. This wasn't how she wanted it to be but it was her own fault.

_Fix it dammit._

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" She asked, watching the waves.

"Not exactly something easily forgotten." He said, the hostility momentarily gone from his voice.

"That was when I knew."

"Knew what?"

His eyes widened in surprise for half a second when she kissed him.

She felt his arms embrace her and pull her closer to him. He sighed when she pulled away.

"Jade, what-" he began but she interrupted him.

"That was when I knew I could trust you. When I knew you would understand better than anyone else. When I knew I wanted you in my life.

I care about you. I love having you in my life. When I'm with you I feel more alive than any other time. I love spending time with you. I hate when our days together end. Every time I see you my day gets better. That's how I feel."

He let the words sink in but the smile she loved so much didn't come. She was worried now. A sinking feeling spread through her chest. Had he changed his mind?

She was something else. The sun turned streaks of her hair into gold, some red. Her eyes held so much of worry, all he wanted to do was take it away. Make all her problems insignificant.

He couldn't help himself. He traced her jawline with one finger, loving her skin on his.

But what exactly did she want?

"I want to be with you. I want us to be together." He said slowly, looking in to her eyes. She could see he was weary to admit it, expecting refusal.

"I want to be with you too." She replied quietly, not meeting his gaze.

That seemed to shock him. For a moment he didn't say anything and she was confused.

"Are you sure?" He finally asked.

"Yes."

Finally a grin overcame his stoic expression and he pressed his forehead to hers, their noses touching.

His heartbeat sped up as her brown eyes looked into his, for the first time, vulnerable.

"You're sure about this Jade Summers?"

"I'm sure, Smythe." She said, speaking into his lips now. They were so close but not touching yet. His heart soared.

His responding smile made her heart lurch, she felt all the heaviness lifting. This was what she wanted. He was it.

"Took you long enough to decide" he teased, laughing and pulling her into his lap.

"Shut up or I'll take it back" She retorted, laughing as he pulled her on top of him in the sand.

"Take.. It.. Back?" He said, her kisses muffling his words. She laughed as he brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her.  
>They didn't pull away for a while, and when they did, both of them were grinning.<p>

They sat up and he pulled her into his lap again.

"I'm glad I decided to come." He said softly, looking at her with such intensity in her eyes she almost wanted to turned away.  
>Instead she planted a light kiss on his nose and said, "So am I."<p> 


End file.
